L'avantgarde
by Salcilia
Summary: OS. Postpoudlard, Harry et un petit groupe de l'Ordre du Phénix vont combattre les Mangemorts au département des mystères. HGHP


**Disclaimer:** Voilà, j'ai voulu faire un one-shot triste parce que en ce moment j'ai pas la pêche, ça me donne des idées…tristes..( normal lol) j'espère qu'il sera bien, bisous à tous!

L'avant-garde.

Hermione se réveilla, fatiguée. De quoi? De l'absence de ses parents à ses côtés, de la guerre, de Voldemort…Elle se redressa et jeta un œil aux deux jeunes hommes assoupis à ses côtés. L'un d'eux était appuyé sur le mur, une couverture mitée jetée sur les épaules. Ron. Le seul homme capable de rire de n'importe quelle situation. Un morceau de sa vie. Le second, Harry, celui pour qui elle avait tout abandonné, était couché sur elle, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, le teint pâle et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il s'éveilla et lui sourit faiblement.

Ce soir se déroulerait certainement le plus grand combat de l'histoire de la magie.

Eux trois, partis en éclaireurs, assuraient l'avant-garde, aidés de Drago, de la majeure partie de la famille Weasley (Percy ne sachant pas se battre en duel, il restait au QG pour établir les plans), de Cho , Lee et de Luna. Cette dernière, déjà blessée, voulait rester avec eux, "au cas où", disait-elle.

Hermione soupira, embrassa Harry.

"Tu sais que c'est ce soir qu'on risque le plus notre vie?

-Oui, murmura Hermione, oui je sais, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus déterminée.

-On ne s'en sortira sûrement pas.

-Je sais.

-Je veux que tu restes ici.

-Je sais aussi. Et tu connais la réponse.

-Hermione, je te demande ça comme une faveur.

-Eh bien, ce sera la seule faveur que je ne t'accorderai pas.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu ne lui as pas accordées…Mais je n'étais pas là pour vérifier, les interrompit Ron, à présent réveillé.

-Tais-toi. Et surtout, _surtout_, ne prend pas son parti!

-Harry, dit aussitôt Ron, je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Ron!

-Et pour une fois, je ne rigole pas, ajouta Ron, soudain grave.

-Je m'en fiche! Je veux me battre, je ne vais pas laisser les deux personnes qui compte le plus pour moi dans…dans la merde!

-Je m'en fiche…imita Harry, soudain en colère. Tu es égoïste, je te demande une faveur, certainement la dernière que tu puisses m'accorder, et tu ne veux pas! Je _veux _que tu restes en vie, je _veux_ que tu vives en paix, je _veux_ que tu ne penses plus à moi une fois que je serai mort, je _veux_…

-Et bien je ne veux pas, coupa Hermione. Par contre, je veux que si tu meures, je sois à tes côtés, je ne veux pas te laisser seul, je veux me battre…

Hermione avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione…

-Non.

-Si…Hermione…S'il te plaît.

-Non!

-Hermione!

-Je t'ai dit NON! hurla-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que j'ai perdu toute ma famille dans cette guerre? Déjà que je n'en n'avais pas beaucoup! Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le nouvel asthmatique qui nous sert de shooté du moment a aussi tué la majeure partie de mes connaissances! Et je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre une autre, de connaissance!

-Connaissance!

-Oui, môssieur, connaissance! Tu veux que je parte? Si je pars, je ne reviens pas. Et si je restes, je _n'en_ reviendrai pas! Alors choisis, conclut finalement Hermione en croisant les bras et en mâchonnant sa langue.

-Quoi?

-Sois je restes, et je meurs certainement avec toi, sois je pars, mais dans ce cas, je ne reviendrai pas. Pas du tout.

-Pas…du tout? demanda Ron.

Harry déglutit.

-Alors?

-Eh bien…mon pote, ce n'est pas négligeable, fit Ron. Je me range du côté de notre petite Mione, ajouta-t-il.

-Harry?

-Eh bien…comme dit Ron…si jamais je survis…et toi aussi…je préfère te savoir à mon côté, tout de même…alors…heu…reste, s'il te plaît.

-Un peu que je reste! J'allais pas te laisser crever tout seul! s'exclama Hermione, outrée qu'il ait pu douter d'elle.

-Hermione, je veux qu'on reste en vie. Tous les deux. Je t'aime.

-Hem…C'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous tenir la chandelle, mais c'est assez gênant, vous voyez…

Hermione sourit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Soudain, Drago se redressa, en sueur.

-Ils arrivent.

-Ton bras? demanda Ron, soudain plus sérieux.

Drago remonta la manche de sa chemise, découvrant ainsi une marque d'un noir de jais. Il releva les yeux, l'air à la fois désolé et grave, vers Harry.

-Combien de temps? demanda ce dernier.

-Dix minutes. Un quart d'heure s'ils décident d'être prudents et de ne pas y aller à la barbare. Je dirais…entre les deux. Treize.

Harry commença alors à lancer des ordres, efficace.

-Bill, Charlie, Ron, vous êtes l'avant-garde. Vous serez cachés derrière les deux premiers piliers. Vous en laissez passer cinq, et vous en tuez trois à coups de Sectumsempra. Drago, Luna, Cho, vous serez chacun derrière un pilier de la deuxième rangée, vous aiderez Bill, Charlie et Ron quand les deux Mangemorts restant après leur attaque se retourneront pour riposter après leurs trois _Sectumsempra_. Fred, George, Ginny, vous serez dans un des coins de la salle, vous attaquerez les suivants par surprise. _Sectumsempra_, pareil. Drago, Luna, Cho, vous serez derrière la dernière rangée de piliers, vous agresserez les Mangemorts qui arriveront après la première attaque. Parce qu'il en restera, après les cinq qu'on aura tués. Hermione et Lee, vous serez avec moi, et dès que les sortilèges de détection feront leur effet, c'est-à-dire dès que les Mangemorts entreront dans la salle, il faudra faire diversion, pour éviter qu'ils se retournent vers Bill et Charlie, même s'ils auront de l'aide grâce à Drago, Luna et Cho. Fred, George…Les Feuxfous Fuseboum, les capes d'invisibilité, votre poussière du Pérou, là, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle…Vous me distribuez tout ça vite fait. Bonne chance tout le monde, le reste de l'Ordre arrivera bientôt, rappelez-vous que nous ne somme que l'avant-garde. Allez, tout le monde se planque. Sortilèges de détection, _Collaporta_, et au boulot!

La première partie de l'Ordre du Phénix s'activa et tous les ordres de Harry furent exécutés en un rien de temps. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables, Drago rompit le silence:

-Ils sont derrière la porte, attention Bill, Charlie et Ron.

Les sortilèges de détection firent leur effet, et on entendit un bruit de chute lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque. Les Feuxfous Fuseboum fusèrent, et Hermione se précipita pour aider leur avant-garde, qui avait déjà cloué les trois premiers Mangemorts au sol. Elle entendit Harry et Lee derrière elle, et lança un _Sectumsempra_ en même temps que ces derniers. Les deux derniers Mangemorts tombèrent. D'autres vinrent prendre leur place, et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Ginny à son côté. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Tout se passait comme prévu. Même s'ils devaient faire appel à toute leur astuce et leur force, ils étaient supérieurs en nombre. Les Mangemorts les avaient sous-estimés.

Tout à coup, le pilier à sa gauche vola en éclats, et elle se jeta au sol. Mais Luna, déjà blessée, n'eut pas autant de chance et reçut plusieurs morceaux de plâtre, dont l'un la toucha à la nuque dans un craquement sinistre. Puis elle s'affala au sol, le cou cassé et tordu dans un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hermione rampa vers elle et lui ferma les yeux, figés dans la terreur et la surprise. Avec une sorte de dégoût, elle lui rétablit l'angle de sa nuque et la poussa légèrement à l'écart des combats. Puis elle se releva d'un mouvement brusque, la rage dans le regard. Elle expira un bon coup puis se jeta sur une sorcière, et enfin, grâce à un _Stupéfix_ miraculeux, l'immobilisa. En lui relevant la capuche, elle découvrit le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Etouffant un cri, elle l'assomma et entreprit de trouver Harry, tuant ou stupéfixant quelques Mangemorts au passage. Enfin elle le trouva et le ramena vers Bellatrix, toujours évanouie. Lorsqu'il découvrit son visage, il se raidit.

-Elle t'a fait du mal? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Non. Mais moi je lui en ai fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus.

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle avait énormément changé. Elle éprouvait du plaisir à faire du mal à ses ennemis. Ce n'était plus elle.

-Hermione. Réveille-la.

-Quoi?

-Réveille-la, répéta Harry. Je veux un combat. Elle me le doit. En fait non, pas tout de suite, se reprit-il. Seulement quand on les aura tous tués ou figés.

-Bien. Je le ferai.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de Mangemorts, et ils eurent vite accompli leur tâche. Et exceptée Luna, personne n'était mort, même s'ils avaient quelques blessés. Cho s'était cassé le poignet, Drago se tenait le ventre et vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et Bill était toujours assommé. Ils le réveillèrent, rétablirent Drago et soignèrent le poignet de Cho.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Bellatrix, toujours au sol, qui commençait à montrer des signes de vie. En effet, les effets du _Stupéfix_ s'étaient atténués et elle tentait de reprendre connaissance. Enfin, elle se réveilla et se redressa d'une impulsion forte. Elle dévisagea l'Ordre du Phénix d'un œil mauvais et lança à Harry:

-Alors, tu viens venger mon cher cousin?

-Pas seulement. Je viens aussi venger Amelia Bones, Ludo Verpey, Kingsley Shacklebot…Et Albus Dumbledore. Plus quelques autres innocents et quelques Moldus. Sans oublier Sirius, en effet. Surtout lui.

Bellatrix tressaillit à l'évocation de Sirius.

-Son nom te fait…_peur_? Aurais-tu…_honte_? _Honte_ de ce que tu as fait? _Honte_ de l'avoir tué?

Harry se mit à hurler.

-Tu as _honte_ du crime que tu as commis parmi tant d'autres? Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai ni honte, ni peur, rétorqua vertement Bellatrix. Et encore moins de toi! lâcha-t-elle.

Bellatrix s'écrasa contre le mur alors que sa baguette s'envolait et atterrissait dans la main tendue de Harry.

-Sortilèges Informulés, fit-il avec un sourire. Tu les as oubliés?

Il brisa la baguette en deux d'un claquement sec de ses doigts.

-Je t'ai vue briser ce plier, tout à l'heure. Luna est morte par ta faute. Par ta faute. On va te le faire payer, Bella. Enfin, tu ne pourra pas donner de renseignements à cette petite ordure qui se donne des grands airs. Adieu, Bella, conclut Harry avec un sourire. _Sectumsempra! _s'exclama-t-il.

La poitrine de Bellatrix s'ouvrit comme si une lame l'avait transpercé. Elle mourut presque sur le coup, mais eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Harry, impassible. Elle eut le temps de comprendre qu'il avait changé. Elle eut le temps de comprendre qu'il était plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait cru et qu'elle s'était trompé à son sujet. Elle eut le temps de comprendre que Voldemort était vaincu.

**Fin.**

(en gros et très large pour qu'on le voie bien!)


End file.
